


Lethobenthos

by InkTail



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Lethobenthos, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkTail/pseuds/InkTail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meme prompt to pick a word form the Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows and write about it</p></blockquote>





	Lethobenthos

It weren’t any sort of intentional. 

At first you were just avoiding the sister that all wanted to up and bisect you like heard she did your fishbro. It stared as leaving blocks quicker than a hopbeast when the musclebeasts come around looking for their dinner when you’d see her glowy aura coming around. But as you grew anxiouser, your miracle moirail Karkat grew jumpier an’ jumpier too until you stopped showing up in public blocks entirely. He’d all come to visit you after you went and holed up in your adopted respiteblock, until she up and found that too. Luckily your best friend had been there to shout her off and you got to stay in one motherfucking piece.

She even found you after Karkat went and hid you away in his respitblock, and after that you stayed away from blocks all together, taking to wandering the back hallways of the meteor.

Karkat comes looking for you sometimes; you can hear him calling for you. And man does it feel good to hear his voice. You get so caught up in the good feelings that come with hearing your favorite shouty motherfucker, you forget to up and call back at him and he’s gone before you realize you should have said something. 

Nights pass and your Best Friend comes looking for you less and less, or maybe he’s just close to you less? You still wander. Sometimes you go out looking for him as you imagine he’s all out looking for you, but you don’t dare call out to him or nothing. There’s no telling where your chainsaw sister might be at. 

Nights and nights pass. You don’t sleep much. Can’t hardly do that without sopor to keep you calm anyhow. You forget what you’re doing out here. Someone was looking for you, right? Or were you looking for them? Is it someone or something? You can’t recall. Your memory is kind of fuzzy and the hours fade together in the darkness. 

You get further and further away from everyone else until you're suddenly back in familiar territory. There’s that leisureblock everyone kind of hangs around in when there’s not much else to be doing. It’s been a long time since you’ve seen your friends. Do they remember you? 

Do you remember them?

You pause in the door frame; the troll sitting on the cushioned leisure panel looks up. His eyes go wide and he is abruptly running right at you. He throws his little arms around your torso and buries his face in your shirt, clinging to you like a wrigglers stuffed comfort object. You’re surprised enough that you don’t try to stay on your feet and you both topple over backwards. Karkat just buries deeper into your shirt, curling into your lap. You wrap your gangly arms around his tiny frame, he fits right where he is like was all hatched just for you. You rest your chin in his hair, and don’t even try to fight off that rumble that all starts itself up in your throat. You lose yourself, floating in the miracle emotions that overflow from your think pan and fill every recess and cranny of your body with warm feelings you’d forgotten were possible to feel. 

Of course you remember your Best Friend. 

How could you ever forget? 

\---  
Lethobenthos

n. the habit of forgetting how important someone is to you until you see them again in person, making you wish your day would begin with a “previously on” recap of your life’s various plot arcs, and end with “to be continued…” after those will-they-won’t-they cliffhanger episodes that air just before the show goes back into months of repeats.

**Author's Note:**

> Meme prompt to pick a word form the Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows and write about it


End file.
